


A second chance

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, REBELCAPTAIN MAY 4, once again please know i dont know how to write fluff and therefore cant say what is and is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: May the fourth rebelcaptain prompt 'Jyn goes into labour on a mission/not ideal circumstances/mid battle'





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohstardustgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/gifts).



> soooo, ehm. yeah. This is something, how accurate it is, i dont even want to know. But heey, its something and that's good enough. 
> 
> I also want thank therebelcaptainnetwork for hosting this lovely event, seriously, you guys are awesome.

If Jyn had anything to say about anything, she would always have the last word, much to her poor husband’s dismay.  There were moments she could talk back and then there was moments like these.

 

It hadn’t mattered, that Jyn was well over eight months pregnant, she was going to help the alliance if it was the last thing she was going to do. In all fairness, even Cassian was opposed to talk back to the five´ three brunette right now. Well, at least when she had that dangerous flare in her eyes, and coincidencely, that was all she had the last few months. As Kay so gracefully had put it _Jyn Erso’s behaviour was no longer is unexpected, just a solid foundation for trouble._ Despite knowing he would get an earful form his _very_ pregnant wife for agree with Kay, Cassian did, _especially_ right now.

 

Cassian had thanked Leia for not arguing back at Jyn when she had said that she wanted to be stationed on Endor, but right now he silently cursed himself for ever allowing Jyn to go back to the alliance. They had lived a perfectly good life after Scarf. Sure, there had been numerous nights, months of waking up with scream in their throats and teas in their eyes. But somehow, they found it again, the will to go on. She was the one that had dragged them away from the alliance, mid celebration of the destruction of the weapon that had already done too much damaged. Drunk on happiness they had stolen, _borrowed_ as Jyn put it, a ship and took off. It wasn’t until they had found their home, across the galaxy on a forsaken planet without much hope, Cassian realized what they had done. And for the first time since he was six years old he was oaky with not having another mission, he had the only one he needed; Jyn.

 

But seeing as she was the one that wanted to get away for the world that done little to comfort her, it had been a rather unexpected surprise when she had told him that she wanted to go back. Well, that surprise hadn’t been as unexpected as the what she had told him a few weeks earlier, _that she was pregnant_.

 

Despite everything within in him screaming that it was a bad idea, he knew they should help out. The news of Hoth had woken them in the middle of the night, and from Jyns eyes he knew she hadn’t slept much. So they left, to aid those who they had left three years earlier.

In the hangar they meet Bodhi. Cassian saw how Jyn began to crumble, how all the memories of that day refreshed. Of course it still hurt, they had lost so much to gain their victory. But Bodhi was alive, and from the looks of it, furious as well.

 

“Have you heard?!” Was all he yelled at them, not even blinking twice at the sight of his old friends. As Jyn rushed forward to pull him into a hug, Cassian shook his head as an answer.

“That damn pilot just had to, just had to get his hand cut off.”  Cassian mimicked Jyns frowned face as she pulled free.

“Who did what now?” She asked.

“Luke, that damned Luke Jyn.” As Cassian where about to ask Bodhi nodded in another direction.

“Excuse me, I have a boyfriend I have to scold. Great to see you back here!” He called out as he made his way over to what Cassian assumed was the war room. Jyn turned back to him with a frown.

“It appears that we have missed something.” Cassian huffed and pulled her against his side as they began to follow a muttering Bodhi.

“So it would seem.”

 

_

 

From that first day back, everything had fit just like they never had left. Like they hadn’t been gone for three years and missed everything in between. Cassian quickly realised that that feeling was but an illusion, because there where a lot of new faces that all referred to him as _old._  The first time they had said it he had choked on his coffee, and given Jyn the best glare he could though his coughing. She had the nerve to laugh.

 

Form that, and Mothma slowly helping them back to where they had left off, things went pretty smoothly, part form Jyn wanting to maim every other cadet that spoke to her. Draven wouldn’t even go within speaking distance of the small brunette.

 

_Jyn and hormones didn’t mix very well. Even less when you threw in a rebellion into the mix._

So it had been rather understandable that no one had dared to oppose her when she only had two weeks left and was as easily irritated as a bee, when she said she would be there when they were going to take down the empire.

 

 Cassian was pretty sure he heard someone mutter _just let realize the crazy lady on her own and she will take down the entire empire on her own._  Cassain had to agree with the young rebel.

 

But as the ever good husband he was, he tired and of course he was wrong when he said she should stay back, so they went.

 

Turns out, just this time Jyn would have to learn that sometimes even her husband can be right, and this time might just be one of those.

 

As they landed on Endor, Cassian had seen her flinch, and realized why she had been so quite on their way there.

_You got to be krifing kidding me_ he thought as they exited the craft. He pulled he aside and didn’t even need to open his month to let her know what he was thinking.

“Okay you might be right, this perhaps wasn’t that good of an idea.”  It took everything in Cassian’s willpower to not give her a i-told-you-do-speech, instead he just rolled his eyes and pulled them further away from the group, he didn’t go too far, just far enough for her not to be found if someone were to stumble across the aircraft.

“Can you stay here?” He received a glare form two very green and very angry eyes.

“What do you mean _can I stay here_. I’m going with you.” It took Cassian several minutes of just staring at his wife before he could even open his mouth, only for him to close it again and look down to her belly and back to her.

“Do you think that’s such a good idea?” He asked, taking a step back, for securities measure (Jyn had a pretty good left swing). The brown head narrowed her eyes and pushed by him, walking back to where the others were headed.

“Of course it’s a good idea, haven’t’ you learned anything these past years? I’m always right…” She muttered and Cassian took a deep breath. He only had himself to blame really, what else could he expect when he married Jyn Erso than to have her heavily pregnant and heading into a mission?

 

As he caught up with her, she gave him a scolding glare, as if to say _don’t you dare start again_ so he held up his hands in defence. He knew better than to star arguing with her when they were behind enemy’s defence, Cassian only hoped that somehow all this wouldn’t end in catastrophe (he had a vague feeling that kay would have assured him that it most certainly would).

 

They didn’t get far, of course they didn’t. Why would anything be easy when they had three blissful years?

 

When Jyn couldn’t bear the _not-contractions-Cassian-you-are working-yourself-up-for-nothing_ with more than just girthed teeth, Cassian despite Jyn’s wild protests, lifted her up and carried her away from the place he had stationed them at, far away from the actually fighting, but not far away enough for the to not be noticed. If Cassian was honest they could be on the other side of the galaxy and they would still be too close to danger.

 

“Put me down, you halfwit!” The brown head demanded, who to the best of her abilities banged her fists against his chest. Cassian didn’t even flinch at her remarks as she kept on swearing at him.

“You’re in labour Jyn, I do not think you want to stay right here.” He didn’t need to look at her to know that she as giving him her best death glare.

“Oh like you’re the one to talk, _mister-I-can-walk-despite-my-back-is-broken_.” Cassian rolled his eyes.

“We can list _my_ flaws at a more convenient time.” He muttered as Jyn’s hand tightened around his shoulder, her nails digging into it.

“Yeah, you’re right. It would take _far too_ much time.” She got out though girthed teeth due to another contraction. Cassian took that along with her body tensing up as a sign for him to stop.

“I think here will do.” He said, receiving a kick to his calf. He glared at Jyn, who stuck out her tongue to him.

“What are you, twelve?” He asked, as he sat down beside her, giving her his hand to crush. She took it and her grip did not disappoint.

“On a scale of ten, sure.” Cassian could have sworn he heard his fingers crack, but only laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re impossible.”  
“Hey, you knew that when you married me.” Cassian gave her an unimpressed look filled with love.

“I knew that the first time I ever laid my eyes on you.

“I’ll kill you I swear.” She muttered in response, but another contraction cut her off whatever speech she was going to give.

“By all means, after you’ve delivered out child.” He could see it in her eyes that she had a snarky comment, but she just clenched her jaw and drew a deep breath as the contraction lasted. _Jyn would outlive death to have the last word._  As her tensed body relaxed back against the ground, she huffed.

“I’m surprised.” She said, her grip around his hand becoming a just a little looser.

“Yeah over what, you begin wrong again? That shouldn’t really come as a surprise should it now?” Cassian replied, earning a pinch in his ribs.  
“Jerk.” She muttered. Cassian smiled into her hand as he pressed a kiss to it.

“No, tell me.” _Keep her distracted, make her forget that they are in a war zone._ Jyn gave a deep sigh before continuing.

“I thought that you’d be more panicked.” She said, her eyes looked on the Blues sky above them. Cassian laid down beside her, letting her rest on his arm. _More panicked?_

“Panicked, me? Never darling. Have you forgotten that you married a spy?” That earned him a light laughter, and she turned her head to him, her eyes sparkling.

“No, but I think you have forgotten that I’ve been married to you for long enough to know bullshit when I hear it.”  Cassian pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt her relax into the kiss, _at least I’m doing something right._

 

It takes Jyn what feels to Cassian like an eternity, but in realty not more than an hour before she confesses that Cassian might have been right that she should have stayed at the base. He doesn’t tell her he told her so. He doesn’t’ need to, his smirk and worried eyes said all that was needed.

 

Before their daughter comes to the world screaming, she pleads to him, asks him to take care of their child. He saw it in her eyes, the same fear he had within himself. The fear of not being good enough, of failing those they loved the most.

 

In the distance, they could hear blasters going off.

Their daughter was born.

It wasn’t until they say the massive explosion in the sky they looked up from the small bundle in Jyn’s arms, both enchanted by the tiny human with green eyes.

 

“What do you think the other will have to say about this?” She asked, every bit of her voice filled with the same love and adoration Cassian felt in his chest. His eyes fell upon hers and he felt his chest tighten.

“That we for once made a good decision.” Jyn nodded beside him, her eyes tearing up.

“Yes, I think your right.”

  
When they later that day meet up the rest of the rebel alliance, congratulations where shouted all over the place and the celebration of their daughter mixed with the end of the empire.

In that moment, Cassian caught himself thinking just how lucky he was. That despite all that he had done, all the wrongs they both had done in their lives, they still got this second chance.

 

And he would be damned if he didn’t take it.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> reviews will be cared for and given a home, don't hesitate to donate


End file.
